


Best jutsu ever

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assjob, Banging is art, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Come Swallowing, Deidara is a tease, Gay Sex, Hand-mouth blowjob, Kage Bunshin Obito, Kage Bunshin Threesome, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Overlapped orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Jealousy, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, This Obito is a tad more dominant than my usual Obito, Threesome - M/M/M, massage oil, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Maybe senpai will like this technique.





	Best jutsu ever

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

While testing the justu for the first time, Obito produced a single clone of himself. Sometimes, while he was watching what was going on in Konoha, interesting things happened. For example, being able to copy the signature technique of the kyubi's jinchuuriki.

He nodded in satisfaction, examining his replica. It was indeed exactly like him, including every detail of his mask, his outfit and his face. Amazing.

"This might be useful someday," he mumbled distractedly, his voice with a hint of curiosity.

"No kidding," the clone replied, spinning around and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" The real Obito asked, who didn't know much about how the justu worked.

He realized immediately how strange it was to talk to himself.

"Tobi wants to show his new jutsu to Deidara-senpai!" He cooed.

And for the first time, his own persona irritated him. He ran towards him and made him disappear with a single punch in the back of the neck. If it was already strange to talk to himself, having had a small episode of jealousy directed to his own person was even more weird. It was going to take a while to get used to it. They were only clones. Only that. But the idea was brilliant, and he prided himself on his clone for proposing it.

Something interesting was going to come out of there. That was for sure.

* * *

 

With a giggle, he finished drawing the last heart in the note in which he asked Deidara not to make plans for the rest of the day and go running to see him as soon as he was free. He folded it and shoved it under his workshop's door, after which he walked away hopping with excitement in that way that only Tobi knew how to do it, and not only because his persona required him to behave like that, something about it was real and reflected his mood at that moment.

He spent the rest of the time nervous, waiting impatiently for his senpai. He had nothing better to do anyway. When he knew he was about to arrive, he created a clone and ordered him to remove his mask, gloves, tunic, sweater and pants. Deidara liked to see him like that, he knew it. They put a chair a few meters from the entrance door and the clone sat there waiting for him while the real Obito went to the other side of the room so he wouldn't miss a single detail.

As expected, the artist didn't take long to arrive. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Tobi in his underwear sitting in front of the door, one of his arms hanging over the back of the chair.

"It's funny... Today someone left me a note with an indecent proposal. I wonder if it it was you, hm."

"Tobi may or may not be guilty," the clone said, his nature still unknown to Deidara.

"Tobi is guilty. Definitely guilty," the real Obito said, not wanting to risk having his senpai think it had been another member of the Akatsuki.

Deidara looked at him, his eyes widening at the unexpected sight of two Tobis.

"What the...!? Oh, great. As if a single Tobi wasn't giving me enough headaches already" he complained.

The real Tobi, still completely dressed, walked towards him and lifted his mask just enough for his lips to rub against his ear.

"I just learned to replicate the kage bunshin no jutsu. Help me check if they are as realistic as they say, senpai."

He could feel how he was interested in the idea, the note had been succesful. Deidara nodded slowly, a playful smile on his lips.

"Which one of you is the clone?" He replied in his most seductive tone.

"I've left him ready for you in the chair. Treat him well," he said, running a gloved thumb over his lips.

From his expression, the clone seemed even more eager to start.

"Come here, senpai. Tobi has a something for you, " the replica said, rubbing the bulge in his underwear. His deep and husky tone contrasting with Tobi's usual shrill and singsong voice.

"Don't worry. I'm going to treat him so well that you're going to be green with envy when you see me riding him, hm."

He spun around and walked away towards the closet, where he took out a transparent bottle containing an amber thick liquid inside.

"What is that?"

Obito thought at first that it was a lube, but that wasn't the place where they kept it, he's never seen that bottle before.

"I kept it for a special occasion" Deidara explained.

"With my clone? And why not with me?"

Deidara narrowed his eyes, shrugging.

"Didn't you just tell me to treat him well?"

He approached Obito's replica and stood above his lap without actually sitting down.

"Take my clothes off," he whispered in his ear. The clone tried to kiss him but he pulled away. "Slow down, if you want a kiss you'll have to earn it first, hm."

He always forgot how sensually cruel Deidara could be if he wanted to. At least it was his clone suffering and not himself.

"Oh, come on..." the clone protested.

"My clothes, Tobi."

He saw him rest his hands on the back of the chair while the other Obito grabbed him by the shirt, touching more than he should be touching, and started to raise it. Deidara raised his arms and the garment came out, disheveling his hair a bit. Admiring his newly exposed skin, the clone looked speechless and the caster of the justu too, who was already beginning to feel warm under all those clothes.

"You look amazing..."

When the clone leaned over him, possibly to lick his chest, Deidara retreated again, leaving him yearning for more. At his bewildered look, the artist turned around and crouched a little, bringing his butt close to him.

"Now my trousers," he said in a sensual tone, moving his hips a bit for extra effect.

The real Obito took off his mask and brought a hand to his lips, his temperature rising even more. He swallowed, hypnotized, as he unzipped his pants to make room for his erection. Although he knew it was himself, he couldn't help but feel jealous when the clone grabbed Deidara's buttocks still covered by the fabric, to squeeze and knead them. He discovered that he didn't like anyone else touching Deidara, not even a copy of himself.

Once in his underwear, he saw him return over his lap, grab the back of the chair to move his hips teasingly simulating thrusts, he wasn't touching yet. Absentmindedly, his hand traveled to the bulge under his underwear looking for some relief for his growing arousal. A few meters away from him, his senpai grabbed the clone's wrists to keep them from touching.

"Tell me first how much I turn you on..." Deidara whispered, his lips almost brushing the clone's, almost, because then he withdrew again.

"You can feel it yourself if you sit down."

"You'll have to say 'please' first," he demanded.

"Please, Deidara-senpai," answered the replica, almost in despair.

He saw Deidara descend slowly supporting the weight of his body on his thighs, right on top of his cock. The clone's face betrayed how pleasant that must have been. Unable to resist it any longer, the clone freed his wrists from Deidara's grasp, to embrace him with one arm and grab one of his buttocks, squeezing repeatedly, his hand wide open, as if wanting to cover as much skin as possible. With the other hand, he stroked every inch of his torso, his concentration on the task interrupted every now and then whenever Deidara decided to suddenly move his hips.

"Mmmmm..."

Hearing his senpai make such a sexy sound and knowing that it hadn't been because of him put Obito in a bad mood. He frowned, in conflict between the hot vision that was seeing himself with Deidara, jealousy and envy pricked unpleasantly in his stomach, he wanted to live that in first person.

"Stop touching him like that!" He shouted, not being able to help himself.

The couple looked at him in surprise.

"Don't listen to him, senpai," the clone said, giving Obito a dirty look for a second before returning his gaze tenderly to the artist above him.

"Yes, you're right," Deidara replied, wrapping his hands around the replica's neck while his nose brushed the other's.

"Don't call him senpai! I'm the only one who can!"

Deidara turned his head in anger, while the clone licked his neck and chest, stroking his back up and down greedily.

"It's yourself you idiot, hm!"

"That's true, but..."

"Besides, it was your idea!"

His replica placed his hands on either side of Deidara's face, forcing him to look at him again.

"Pay attention to me!" He pouted, and then smiled.

And Deidara smiled back. Seriously, he did. He couldn't believe it. He was about to lose it.

"And why are you smiling at my clone like that!?"

"Shut up..." Deidara mumbled without looking at him, because he was too busy looking at the clone as if in trance, smiling at the clone, bringing his face close to his until their lips met.

A tongue kiss, slow and sensual. His body felt hotter. He wasn't sure if it was because of jealousy or arousal. Or both. He covered his face with his hands so as not to see them, to repress the desire to go there and cast an amaterasu on the bunshin. But then he left a gap between his fingers to look, because even feeling jealous, it was still himself and that's how he looked when he kissed his senpai. Maybe he could get used to it and stop feeling stupid.

He thought, that they actually looked hot when kissing. He still hated the way Deidara panted every time the clone squeezed his buttocks, interrupting the kiss for a moment, but he would get used to it.

With a shameless expression, Deidara whispered something in the clone's ear that he couldn't hear, and saw him blush, laughing like an idiot.

"What did you tell him!?" He exclaimed, clenching his fists, his previous resolve forgotten.

"None of your business, Tobi," he said in his direction before turning to the clone. "Am I right?"

"You're doing it on purpose I know it!"

He approached them again to make the clone disappear and take his place, but the artist extended an arm towards him, looking quite annoyed.

"If you take one more step, I'll dress myself again and go to sleep, hm!"

"NOOO! Senpai don't do that!" The clone whinned, hugging him so tight that Deidara couldn't breathe. "Look what you've done! You're an idiot!"

"You are the idiot!" Retorted the real Obito.

The artist looked like he wanted to bang his head against something. His partner's replica was grabbing him as if he were going to run away at any moment and never return.

"You are ruining a moment that should be hot and sexy. Are you going back to your place, Tobi, so that we can continue? Very good."

He had no choice but to reluctantly obey his senpai.

"What were we doing?" The clone muttered, a broad smile returning to his face.

"You said you would help me with a little something."

And Obito hated being kept secret, but he knew it wasn't a good idea to interrupt them again, even though he was dying to do it, because Deidara was acting more sensual than ever, in an attempt to make him feel envy and jealousy. He just knew it. But he wanted a go more than anything, and he knew he wouldn't have one if he kept making trouble so he bit down all his complaints.

He saw Deidara get rid of his last garment. He swallowed thickly when he saw that beautiful lean body completely uncovered, both the original and the clone were in a trance. Deidara took the bottle of unknown content and put it in the other Obito's hand. Then he leaned one knee on the chair between his legs.

"Help me put massage oil all over my body, Tobi."

The tone in which he said it almost made his nose bleed from the sudden rush of desire. The clone was also in shock, but he was the lucky one. The one who had his senpai on him and permission to grope him until he was fed up.

"It's not fair, you've never done that to me," he protested, unable to help himself, although this time he stayed in his place.

If one could die of jealousy, he would do it at that rate.

"Deidara-senpai... I'll do anything you ask of me. Anything."

His lucky replica seemed to shake with emotion as he poured oil into his hand and spread it over Deidara's shoulder, continuing to his chest. Obito repeated his words with a mocking tone. In a low voice, because he was already tempting his luck too much. Deidara averted his gaze for a split second to see what he was doing, a smug smile on his face. Then he went back to his task, and Obito thought that watching his senpai getting smeared in oil was a vision too captivating to concentrate on anything else, even his jealousy. He was smitten. As he was every time he got to admire his lover's body.

"Ahh... Tobi..."

Deidara arched his spine, tilting his head back when Obito's clone insisted on tracing circles with his finger on one of Deidara's nipples. The real Obito couldn't even blame him when he leaned closer to lick his exposed throat while spreading oil across his chest. Honestly, he wouldn't have been able to resist either, just as now he couldn't look away from his senpai's expression of pleasure, his closed eyes and his half-open mouth as the replica of himself licked his neck like he's been craving it for an eternity. Deidara moaned.

"Shit..." spat the real Obito, he couldn't hold it any longer, he brought his hand to the bulge in his trousers and rubbed his cock.

"Mmmhhh... Don't stop... Ah... Tobi... Bite me."

That made them feel even more horny, both the original and the clone, who proceeded to devour his neck with a frenzy that wasn't normal while Deidara writhed in his grip. Obito wasn't paying full attention to his own actions when he freed his dick from the fabric and started to touch himself while watching them. He wished to badly to be the one who was doing that to Deidara that he felt sorta pathetic having to relieve himself like that. The clone smiled while still licking his neck, the damned...

"You like it a bit rough, right?" He whispered against Deidara's reddened skin.

...bastard.

"You know I do, hm" he answered.

Again they kissed desperately, the clone now running his hands down Deidara's back, the skin turning shiny as he went. His senpai looked briefly in his direction again, smiling when he saw Obito masturbating while watching the show he had set up just to tease him, because Deidara very well knew it was gonna happen, and that Obito was gonna end up so hard that even if he wanted to avoid relieving himself, he wouldn't have succeeded. The lust of the moment didn't let him think well, and when the loathsome clone reached Deidara's buttocks, Obito increased his speed when he heard his senpai's gasps muffled by the kiss.

His body was already completely covered in massage oil, giving off a more than appetizing shine.

"If you come, it's all over for today, Tobi," he said suddenly, glancing at him.

He stopped, feeling the enormous sexual frustration build up in the sudden lack of stimulation.

"When will you pay attention to me?" Obito complained.

Deidara gave him an innocent look.

"I just do what you told me to do. Treat your clone well, hm" he added, without breaking eye contact. "You better don't miss a single detail of this."

He placed his hands in front of each other on either side of the cock of Obito's clone, tongues sticking out. Slowly, the tongues touched each other, twisting themselves around the tip. The clone's expression of surprise spoke volumes.

"You've never done that to me!"

"I know, Tobi. Shut your mouth for a while."

Deidara interwined his hands' fingers forming a bowl which imprisioned the replica's cock. The wet sounds mixed with the clone's rhythmic gasps when the artist started to raise and lower both hands covering the entire length. Obito's need to touch himself was overwhelming.

"Mmh... There's a lot of precum. I wish I could taste it," Deidara whispered, and Obito felt the need to dissipate the clone and take his spot stronger than ever, his other self was trembling at each one of Deidara's words, panting hard. "I am impressed by the realism of the technique... Even the size is identical."

"S... Ah... Senpai..."

Deidara increased his speed, keeping in mind it was a copy of himself, Obito knew too well that Deidara was making it difficult for him to endure. His own crotch burned with need. Since he wasn't allowed to masturbate, Obito undressed himself to be ready for later.

"Such a big dick... Don't tell me I'm not lucky, hm."

"It's... yours only... Deidara-senpai," the clone said between moans.

Deidara smiled, satisfied.

"Mine, that's it... And I want it inside me... Very deep inside my ass... Mmmh... Tobi..."

That was all that his replica could bear. With a sequence of muffled moans, he came in Deidara's hands, hot cum threads landing on his chest, scurrying down. His senpai's almost wicked smile widened as he watched Obito's clone come undone, shaking in pleasure, his fingers digging hard into Deidara's buttocks. It left the real Obito eager to start, but at last, it was his turn. At last that cute little ass would be his and in first person. The clone had finished too fast, Obito had always proud of his endurance, but Deidara loved to test that skill every single time.

"You can't complain about how well I've treated you, hm."

The clone was still trying to catch his breath. He still didn't let go, but Obito would see to it in a minute.

"Deidara-senpai," he said, grabbing his face in his hands and looking at him with absolute adoration.

POOF

Deidara had to hold on to the back of the chair to avoid falling. The clone had vanished, leaving him and the real Tobi alone again.

"I didn't know they disappeared after doing katsu, hm," he mumbled.

"Me neither. I had never tried this technique before..." his sentence got interrupted halfway because suddenly, something unexpected happened.

"Tobi? What's wrong?"

He could feel how his eyes opened wide in surprise as memories of him with his senpai on his lap, his warmth, the taste of his lips, the incredible touch of his skin with oil, memories of pleasure and an intense orgasm rushed back to his head. He was panting. He could see Deidara naked, sitting on his legs, his hands wrapping his arousal as Obito cummed over him. They were not his memories, but those of the clone coming back to him after disappearing.

"Nnnh..."

And it was amazing. The best he had ever done. He felt as if he had just had an orgasm, only that he didn't. His cock was still rock hard... And he was hornier than ever.

"Tobi answer me! What's going on!?"

"This is the best technique ever," he replied, amazed.

Using his shinobi-like quickness, he placed himself behind Deidara and grabbed him, finally feeling in first person his hands sliding smoothly over his body daubed with oil.

"I think I understand what happened to you" he said with a smile. "Clay clones work the same way."

"Oh, really? Then I think you can get an idea of how hard I need to fuck you right now." He made sure Deidara felt his hardened cock against his butt cheeks as he said it. "I'll teach you not to tease me like that."

Obito heard him purr in response, then he spread Deidara's buttocks apart and placed his cock between them, to immediately squeeze them back together and thrust. Being violently pushed forward over and over, he saw Deidara cling to the chair to maintain his balance, his wanton gasps contributing further to his loss of control.

"This is what happens when you try to luck," he whispered, panting from the pleasure with slow deep grunts, even if after obtaining his bunshin's memories, he needed something more satisfying than just that.

He also wanted to see Deidara have a good time and Obito was planning to do it. He was going to have twice as much fun as normal. He created another clone, who watched with interest as he fucked Deidara's ass cheeks.

"Something I can do to help?" He offered with feigned innocence.

Tobi stopped, forcing Deidara to straighten up by pulling his shoulders back.

"Take care of the front," Obito ordered, and after saying it he pressed against his buttocks again, slick and shiny with oil. "I will gladly take care of the back."

"Well, well... What became of that stupid self-jealousy of yours?" Deidara retorted.

"Silence," Obito said, spanking him firmly. "Every time you speak, I plan to spank you. That will teach you not to tease me like you did before."

"I don't believe you didn't enjoy it, hm" he replied.

Another audible spank made him suppress a moan.

"You were warned," he whispered, pushing his hair aside to reveal his neck and keep talking against his skin. "Be still, Deidara-senpai."

Deidara seemed about to shout something in spite of everything, but the clone's lips all over his throat and chest distracted him too much. Obito gave him a small squeeze in warning, smiling, after all that time together, he knew the games Deidara enjoyed, either when being gentle or rough, or a mixture of both. He already knew the exact proportion of said mixture he preferred. He took the small bottle of oil and covered two fingers with its contents, pressing first against Deidara's rear entrance while circling slowly, concentrating on stimulating it externally. The replica seemed deeply focused on sucking and nibbling Deidara's right nipple, making it quite obvious that he was trying to suppressa moan without succeeding. When he checked, Obito saw that Deidara's nipple looked purple and a hint of envy returned to him. Yes, he was still ambitious and a part of him wanted his lover to be only his. Even if that, in theory, was the case.

He continued massaging his entrance. From the way his hips contracted, he knew he was liking it. At the same time, the clone collected with his fingers the remains of cum that the dispelled bunshin left on Deidara's chest. Even so, at Obito's complete mercy, Deidara always managed to find a new way to make the situation even hotter, this time taking the clone's fingers in his mouth, making a lot of noise when sucking them greedily while his copy moved them back and forth. The clone watched him do it as if in a trance. Obito would probably had the same expression if he was watching the scene through that point of view.

"Do you want more, senpai?"

The clone didn't wait for him to answer, but picked up some more of the white fluid and returned his fingers to Deidara's mouth, watching him lick and suck. Distracted by the obscenity of the act, Obito barely registered when he began to introduce his finger until he heard Deidara moan louder than usual. He and his clone exchanged glances, and the latter smiled, looking absolutely delighted.

Without interrumpting his task to prep Deidara, Obito forced him to turn his neck using his free hand.

"Which of the two is doing better?"

He kissed his lips to affirm his dominance over his own replica, but they were interrupted by the clone, who brought Deidara back to its normal position.

"The front is mine," he said cheerfully, kissing him.

Deidara clung to him while the deep and wet kiss lasted, moaning wantonly, and Obito had no choice but to tell his clone what would happen if he became too rebellious.

"I can make you disappear whenever I want to."

"Still fighting with yourself, Tobi?" Deidara scoffed, receiving a spank in response. "You dumbass! It was yourself who started this conv-!"

The next spank was harder, and Obito stroked the area when he realized that he had left the reddish outline of his hand imprinted on his ass cheeks.

"When I command you to keep quiet, you keep quiet, senpai."

Obito wanted Deidara to stop kissing his clone, so, his plan was to make him lose concentration by stretching him faster. But apparently, he knew himself too well to guess his own intentions, because the clone immediately changed tactics.

"Obviously, Deidara-senpai likes me way more because I treat him much better. As well as he deserves." he cooed, the clone's hand went from Deidara's chin to his arousal, Obito felt his lover's body shake again when the other grabbed him. "Mmmh... There's a lot or precum already, I like it. I want to taste that."

The clone bent down, licking the tip of Deidara's cock for a while and then taking it in his mouth. When Deidara's body twisted as he let out a moan of pleasure, Obito felt that the time had come to make things better for him. He twisted his fingers, curving them to rub against his prostate before infusing chakra on his arm to move it at great speed with very short and quick motions. He wanted to create a vibrating sensation rather than a swing. With his free hand he held his senpai so that he wouldn't slip to the ground as the pleasure he received from both sides became too intense, his legs shaking.

Deidara was trying to say his name, maybe, but only meaningless sounds came out of his mouth, letting Obito know he was in bliss. He loved to see him like that, the sexiest person he had ever met in his life, surrendered to him, abandoned to the absolute ecstasy he gave him.

"Are you okay, senpai? Do you prefer to sit down?"

He let him know with his tone of voice that it was just mockery, it wasn't as if he expected him to answer anyway, seeing his state. He felt him squeeze hard around his fingers, moaning with such passion that Obito wondered if that was his limit. He added more oil before sticking in the third finger while still making his hand vibrate. With another long moan, Deidara arched back, his neck exposed to him. He couldn't help licking it before biting into his shiny flesh.

Between moans, Deidara said his name and he smiled while still kissing his neck.

"Tell me how much you like what I'm doing to you."

"Mmmmh... Shut up and... c-carry on!"

"But you can't even stand still... You must be liking it a lot, " Obito purred never stopping his hand, Deidara had to learn he was now in charge.

But unfortunately, he'd have to do it. He didn't want him to cum inside the clone's mouth. It could be his own kage bunshin, but Deidara-senpai was his alone, and that included his orgasms. Not long after, when he read in his body language that he was close to finishing, he came out of him and asked the clone to stop. The artist didn't take it too well.

"Fuck's sake! I told you not to stop! Are you... are you mental!?" He shouted turning around and grabbing him by the shoulders. "You both are, hm!"

His indignant and frustrated expression was funny.

"I want you to last a little longer," Obito explained.

"No!"

"How impatient," he said, kissing his forehead and brushing the hair away from his face tenderly.

"Impatient!? It's not funny, Tobi!"

Obito ignored it. He turned to the clone, pointed at him before pointing at the floor to let him know he wanted him to go on his knees again, he made Deidara spin around and kneel as well by pressing on his shoulders.

"Now the other way around," he explained, stroking the line of his jaw as the clone guided his cock towards Deidara's mouth, looking impatient. "Which doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you, senpai. Leave the rest to me."

He said it as he stuck his fingers in again and the searing hole tightened around them. He heard a muffled moan from him, from having his mouth full, and immediately after his clone moaned too.

"Oh... Mhh... Senpai... Feels so good... Ah... Can I... Can I cum in his mouth?" He asked the real Obito with pleading eyes.

Obito frowned. He wanted to be the only one to do that to Deidara, but he also wanted the clone's memories, who seemed really happy at the idea. After thinking about it for a moment, he decided to allow it.

"You may," he said, "but Deidara-senpai will spit it out afterwards. That little mouth of his can only swallow the original stuff."

"Since when... do you decide what I'm allowed to swallow, hm?" Deidara asked, interrupting the blowjob just to complain.

Brushing his fingers against his prostrate spared him from having to give Deidara an answer. The clone told him to carry on while he finished stretching him. He couldn't stand to watch them enjoy themselves while his whole body ached in violent need. With his free hand, Obito grabbed his arousal and stroked it, savoring the relieving sensation while keeping an eye on what was happening in front of him.

"Ah... Y-yes... Yes... Like that... Mmmh... Suck it like that..."

The movement of his wrist quickened, just by watching and hearing them. When he was aware of it, he stopped and covered his erection in massage oil. Deidara tensed the moment he pushed, hard as a rock, against his rear entrance. Obito held to his hips while entering him, a bit quicker than usual, as he wasn't totally in control of his own actions. It made Deidara tense even more, but by shaking involuntarily his hips, he only managed to stab himself onto Obito even more.

"Ow... Senpai, don't bite me!" The clone whined and then he smiled. "You know these memories will go to you later, right original Obito?"

But he didn't care. Finding his insides so hot and tight always made him feel as if he was about to go crazy, he lost the ability to worry about anything else. After a few more pushes, they were completely connected. He gave Deidara a moment to get used to the intrusion, while waiting, he watched his senpai, with his back to him, blowing his own clone. Both moaning out of pure pleasure.

"I wish you could see... How sexy you look like that," he whispered "You turn me on so much... How do you do it?"

With the first thrust, he pushed him forward. He heard him choke but continued as soon as he saw he had recovered. Obito grabbed one of Deidara's shoulders so that he could push him against his body and reach deeper, while the other hand remained on his hip. He wanted to dispel the clone, but seeing that he seemed to be enjoying a lot Deidara's blowjob, Obito knew it wouldn't take him long to finish and have Deidara only for himself. He knew himself well, after all. However, to see in third person how his senpai swallowed him whole, cock sliding in and out of those lips, was a vision to behold, and it was making him to pound into Deidara harder than usual in an attempt quench the voracious need that the situation had generated.

"That's it..." his clone mumbled "So... Ah... You do it... So well... I... I can't take it any longer... Mmmhh... Senpai..."

He leaned slightly on Deidara's back to see better, but he was certain that his bunshin had just reached orgasm. He recognized the reaction, the way he was moaning and shaking. All right. Soon he'd have all the memories from his point of view and he couldn't wait. He tried to imagine it. His cock still in Deidara's mouth, taking cumshot after cumshot... Or better stop thinking about that, or he wasn't going to last long.

When the clone recovered from the outburst of pleasure, he took Deidara's face in his hands, his face reflecting absolute happiness.

"It's true that you look good with those cute lips stained in my cum..."

And right at that very second, he disappeared.

Obito leaned forward, never stopping to pound into Deidara, to grab his jaw.

"Spit," he commanded. "Come on... Spit it out right now..."

But Deidara didn't listen to him, he turned, just to show him how he swallowed and licked his lips clean.

"You're not... The boss of me, hm!"

His words made him feel like giving him a lesson, although he didn't know how effective it was going to be.

"Am I not?"

He gripped Deidara more firmly to thrust harder. The insane sound of skin crashing against skin could be heard over the moans of both of them. And that's when the memories began to flow back to him and Deidara, moaning louder and louder, twisted in his grip, tightening around himself. In his mind, visions and sensations were being implanted which didn't help at all to his endurance. Then came the orgasm. Two, to be more precise. He was reliving the clone's orgasm and the one he was having at that precise moment both at the same time. Fuck. He closed his eyes, panting heavily and falling forward, until his body touched Deidara's back. It was him at the end who nearly passes out to an orgasm so strong that it clouded his mind and completely paralyzed him.

He almost couldn't react when Deidara, lying on the floor under his body, rolled on himself until he turned around. Obito felt weak and spent, his limbs so relaxed that he didn't even know if he could stand up if he tried.

"You still alive, hm?" His senpai scoffed, laughing. "Look who is too stunned to move."

He wanted to climb back on him and tickle him mercilessly but it was true, strenght had abandoned him. Only an amazing feeling of relax remained.

"Mmmmm..." he mumbled lazily, making an effort to hug the artist on top of him. "Have I already said this is the best justu ever?. Now I have double memories of me and my senpai."

He lingered a few more seconds in the memories he acquired. They felt as vivid as if he had really experienced them in first person. A truly amazing technique and one that he would use more often in the future. See how far Deidara could go with it. It sounded fun.

"You didn't seem to think the same when you were jealous of yourself."

"Oh that. I think I've gotten over it" the smile was not leaving his face.

Deidara looked at him as if he was a little bit jealous. Maybe in the future, he could make some clone too. He liked the idea of having two senpais just for him.

It was hard to move to the futon to take a nap and recover, he was too relaxed to stand on his feet. He already had Deidara resting on him when an idea occurred to him.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Again!?" He said loudly.

The new clone lied on the other side, leaving Deidara between them.

"So I can have twice as many memories of hugging you while we rest," he explained.

"You won't have memories of me if you fall asleep!"

Both Tobis fell asleep too quickly to answer, Deidara rolled his eyes, leaning on Obito's chest while the second Obito placed an arm around his waist. I wouldn't admit it, but it was actually quite comfortable. Sighing once more, he closed his eyes and tried to rest a bit before they both started snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to translate this one for Obito's birthday.  
> I'm a bit late, but he always is anyway.


End file.
